dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beholder, With Blackjack
Beholder-Kin Background Beholders are a monstrous race of floating eyeballs, with multiple stalks ending with viscous eyes, each with a deadly magical effect...some eyes may kill those with a gaze, others turn its foes to dust, and some might turn their enemies into decorative stone to fill the monsters lair. However, Those are true beholders. These are much weaker, as the experimentation used to create more...human-friendly beholders led to these beholder-kin being friendlier, at the expense of their magical prowess. They have been created to be humanoid in shape, with the head of a beholder atop the human-like body, about the same size as a humans head. Physical Description The Beholder-kin are humanoid-shaped beasts, with leathery skin and multiple eye-stalks coming out from their head. They have a single, large eye upon the center of their head, along with jagged, sharp teeth filling their large maw. they may alter somewhat from beholder-kin to beholder-kin, but most follow these properties. Their skin may be a variety of colors, but typically it is a darker shade of a color. They have similar size and shapes of a humans, and may be mistaken as such in the dark, if not for their eye-stalks. due to them being a combination of humans and beholder, they have human anatomy beneath the neck, from musculature to organs. Society Unalike beholders, beholder-kin are much kinder than their monstrous ancestors. they can be found as shopkeeps that sell magical gear to adventurers, or as magic craftsmen themselves. some may find other ways of life, but most prefer to find a way to use magic. Adventurers Many beholder-kin adventurers can be found as spellcasters of some sort, due to their heightened mental ability. Typically they are sorcerers, but some decide to study rather than hone their innate magic that is found from their ancestry. Alignment & Religion Beholder-kin are typically good, as they are taught to be so after their creation. However, some find reason to fall to the dark once again, and become evil. Beholder-kin worship no specific gods, they are varied in their goals and as such are varied in worship. Racial Traits (14 rp) Monstrous Humanoid(3 rp): beholder-kin are monstrous humanoids,no longer aberrations like their ancestors -darkvision 60 ft -breath, eat, and sleep Speed (-1 rp): 20 ft Flexible (2 rp): +2 to 2 ability scores Languages: Common and Beholder. Those of high int scores may choose undercommon, draconic, necril, aklo, or elven All-round vision (4 rp): +4 perception, immune to flanking One baleful eye (6 rp): Beholder-kin have a single (magically) functional eye besides their main center one, but some can not use it until they grow strong enough to do so. Select one spell-eye from below. those with weaker spells in their eyes may have other powers to use along with the eye, or the ability to use it more often -------------------------~Charm Monster~------------------------------- Charm monster (4 rp): Usable 1/day as a spell-like ability. Object of Desire (1 rp): +1 CL on charm person/monster Dual-minded (1 rp): +2 will saves -------------------------~Charm Person~------------------------------- Charm Person (2 rp): usable at will as a spell-like ability Deep Magic (3 rp): +2 on caster level checks vs SR, and +2 on dispel checks Object of Desire (1 rp): +1 CL on charm person/monster -------------------------~Disintegrate~------------------------------- Disintegrate (6 rp): at lvl 10, usable 1/day as a spell-like ability. -------------------------~Fear~------------------------------- Fear (4 rp): Usable 1/day, as a spell-like ability Eternal Hope (2 rp): +2 on saves vs fear, once a day on a roll of a 1, may reroll and take the second result. OR Frightful Gaze (6 rp): Members of this race gain the following supernatural ability: Creatures within 30 feet of a member of this race that meet its gaze must succeed at a Will saving throw (DC 10 + the 1/2 user’s character level + the user’s Charisma modifier) or stand paralyzed in fear for 1 round. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. A target that successfully saves cannot be affected by the user’s frightful gaze for 24 hours -------------------------~finger of death~------------------------------- Finger of death (7 rp): at lvl 12, usable 1/day as a spell like ability negative energy affinity (-1 rp): healed from negative energy, harmed from positive energy -------------------------~Flesh to stone~------------------------------- Flesh to stone (6 rp): at lvl 10, usable 1/day as a spell like ability -------------------------~Inflict moderate wounds~------------------------------- Inflict moderate wounds (4 rp): usable at-will, as a spell-like ability Undead Resistance (1 rp): +2 on saves vs disease or mind-effects Arcane focus (1 rp): +2 on CL checks to cast defensively -------------------------~Sleep~------------------------------- Sleep (2 rp): usable at-will, as a spell-like ability Dreamspeaker (2 rp): +1 dc to sleep effects cast by beholder-kin. in addition, with 15+ cha, gain dream as a spell-like ability 1/day Sleep Immunity (2 rp): Immune to sleep effects, +2 on saves vs enchantment effects -------------------------~Slow~------------------------------- Slow (6 rp): usable 2/day, as a spell like ability -------------------------~Telekinesis~------------------------------- Telekinesis (5 rp): at lvl 8, usable 1/day as a spell-like ability Fast (1 rp): +10 land speed, using their telekinesis to enhance their moves. Racial Feats Another Baleful Eye Prerequisite: Character level 5th Benefit: select a second eye. you gain the benefits listed beneath it. This may be selected again at 10th and every 5 levels after. Antimagic Gaze Prerequisite: character level 11 Benefit: You gain the following supernatural ability: an amount of rounds per day equal to your charisma modifier, you may cause a 60 ft cone in front of you to be affected as if within an antimagic field. this can be activated as a free action on your turn, and the direction can be changed as a move action. while using on this, you walk at half speed. turning it off and on again on the same turn uses another round of this ability, and it can not be turned on mid-action (i.e. during a move or attack action)